


Housing Complex

by IchaIchaTactics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchaIchaTactics/pseuds/IchaIchaTactics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has just recently moved into a new apartment thanks to a job change, but the complex is full of extremely weird, loud, and maddening tenants!</p>
<p>Maybe he should just go, move somewhere else- Or maybe he'll stick around... Not all his neighbors are awful. Namely one Uchiha Itachi who was so, so pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housing Complex

Hatake Kakashi cracked his back a bit after he stacked one more box into the hallway of his new apartment, a satisfying crack making him sigh. Thanks to a new teaching position he’d decided to take at a high school a few towns over, Kakashi was given the opportunity to accept closer and cheaper housing as provided by the school. Which was all fine and good. Kakashi hadn’t been particularly attached or in love with his old apartment to begin with, and this would be more convenient. A change of pace in terms of a job and living would probably be nice too- He hoped.

The apartment itself was a small one bedroom with white walls and wood flooring. The kitchen was tiny, cramped into what felt more like a hallway than anything, but Kakashi wasn’t much of a cook so he wasn’t bothered by it. The bathroom and living room where decently sized though, he actually had a nice bathtub- and the patio was pretty standard too with just enough space for a drying rack.

His place was on the second floor, which wasn’t preferred but there was a nice little courtyard despite the housing complex being pretty small itself. Across the patch of grass was another small block of apartments that belonged to the same complex. Apparently not all the units were used by the school, which made him think a few companies must use it for housing; that or rent was cheap no matter how one went about renting.

As he and the two movers he’d hired to help him walked his things from the truck to the apartment, Kakashi had looked around from the corners of his eyes. No one was out, and the occasional blinds he’d catch open seemed to be shut the moment he looked at them. He assumed it must be a quiet neighborhood with private tenants then. There were a few cars in the lot but no one poked out to be nosy or welcome him, and that was fine. If anything the quiet, calm and tidy grounds boded well.

After the movers had gone, having dumped his things and leaving in a hurry he just sort of lazed around a minute, just having a seat and sighing, letting his head fall back. He stared at the ceiling for a minute, ‘The station closest to here should go straight to the schools closest stop… Hm… hopefully I can avoid a large crowd in the morning…’ He thought, working out his new schedule. Moving was ever eventful.

Eventually he got up and made to unpack a few smaller boxes with more personal items he needed on a day to day. Clothes, cups, medical masks, bathroom necessities; he’d get to the bigger stuff later, there wasn’t a rush, and he’d actually taken much of the day up with the move, and he much rather sleep than unpack into the night. 

One nice hot shower later, something small and prepackaged to eat, and Kakashi was ready for bed. He laid down, sat up shortly to turn an alarm on for the morning, and then settled in again, closing his eyes and breathing deeply… And that was when the screaming started. Literal shouting, and screaming, and moaning, too loud laughter, and an occasional loud thump or bang. All of which had Kakashi jerking up right.

“TORA! TORA! WHERE ARE YOU! TORA!!” Kakashi heard a woman scream, somehow over the loud _other_ yelling.

“What-“ He said to himself before he got out of bed quick and ran over to his window, opening his blinds and peaking out and around. 

“TORA GET OVER HERE NOW!!!” He saw an older woman yelling a few steps out from what he assumed was her door before he saw her clap a few times- And he wasn’t sure if he missed it before but suddenly there was a heavy base and music- He walked away from that window to check out another that over looked the parking lot and found someone out by their car, it’s doors open, music blasting from it, and it’s presumed owner and friends rapping along with it.

What the hell was this all of a sudden? Kakashi just felt and looked honestly confused in a way that almost appeared offended- Why was this suddenly happening? Even stranger, no one else had opened their blinds to look, or come outside to say anything- And Kakashi did _not_ want to be that person, first day moving in, on what was probably an unlucky coincidence of nightly activity, but he also wanted to sleep. He really did not want to be that person but he still started for the front door, mostly just planning to look and hope his presence in checking would somehow make the people outside notice how loud they were being and tone it down. Maybe in seeing him they’d reflect and realize what time it was. Whoever was banging and shouting in their own home he couldn’t hope to influence but he would still hope for a little more quiet from the others… 

As he got to the front he stepped on something that made his foot slide a bit; a piece of paper that had been folded and slipped under his door. He grabbed it, brows knit, and found that it was handwritten. 

‘ _Don’t bother trying to stop it or calling the police. It’s normal here._ ’ … Kakashi just stared at the note for a moment, feeling a wave of proper discomfort… That was so shady! He quickly crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the bin, deciding not to go outside at all.

-

Kakashi woke up exhausted, if you could call what he did 'waking up' as that would imply he slept. It was like the noise _never_ ended. At one point, at some ungodly hour, a different woman did start shouting for people to ‘HEY! Shut the fuck up!’ Kakashi actually ended up running over toward the window again because it sounded like an actual fist fight broke out because of it, but it looked like she won… and he was only moderately horrified to find it was his landlady, a woman named Tsunade that he’d only met one other time when he signed his lease. Either way she made it silent, which he was thankful for, until what felt like an hour passed and there was just more noise.

Kakashi looked as haggard and irritated as he felt as he dragged himself out of bed to get ready for his first day of work. What truly topped the first night there off was the fact that he actually beat his alarm to wake up because he heard someone shouting their work out routine and counting reps before the sun came up. 

“Thirty more reps!”

“Yes sensei!”

“Good! Keep your form strong!” 

“Yes sensei!” 

It had been two people he found, both wearing matching green track suits- Honestly he couldn’t even be asked to care at the moment, he just got dressed, put a medical mask on as he wore one generally all day every day, and kept his eyes on the ground as he left his apartment. The last thing he wanted to do right now was interact with _anyone_ that was considered a neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first chapter to my first multi chaptered fic! I want to make this sort of light hearted and get a lot of Naruto characters in it, or at least mentioned. I'll add them to the character tag as they appear. I might also add ships~ We'll see.
> 
> I hope it's alright that I didn't introduce Itachi yet. Soon though! Please take one Madam Shijimi screaming for her cat instead.


End file.
